


Drakath's Plushie Family

by explorerofsky



Category: AdventureQuest Worlds
Genre: Not Beta Read, i couldnt think of a title so thats what were getting, i simp drakath so i go with romantic anyway, i suck at writing canon characters, it started out as a hero x drakath interaction but i wanted drakath to have more plushies so, let drakath be happy 2kforever, so whether its platonic or romantic depends on your interpretation, there is barely any hero x drakath in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explorerofsky/pseuds/explorerofsky
Summary: Based on a headcanon in a discord server about Drakath having plushies. And I wanted to get better at writing canon characters.
Relationships: Drakath Slugwrath & Hero, Hero/Drakath Slugwrath
Kudos: 3





	Drakath's Plushie Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is very shittily written because I have no idea how to write canon characters when my ADHD says “you gotta figure out their speech pattern and every little detail of them” so I end up making everyone have zero social skills. And I have no idea how to write more content for the sake of making everything look not short.
> 
> And this is the first work I've posted on Ao3 wow

Drakath wakes up. It’s still night. He nestles himself further into his blanket and feels an absence in his arms. His arm rummages around for something. Once the object he’s searching for is clearly out of reach, he opens his eyes and sits up, looking around. It’s not on the bed.

He peers over the edge of the bed.

A wolf plushie lays on the floor. Oh, so that’s where it is.

Drakath reaches down to pick up the wolf plushie and with one hand, brushes dirt off the wolf’s fur. He looks at his king-size bed, noticing the empty space by the headboard, mainly being occupied by pillows dwarfing the wolf in comparison. He lies back down with one arm draping over the wolf plushie.

* * *

Drakath looks up at the decorations hanging from the walls and ceilings inside the castle. Green eye lanterns add lighting to the room, red curtains hang along the lounge room just to add something to a dark empty wall. There’s also the statue standing in the foyer but he can’t touch it unless he wants to awaken Shub-Hathrys with his Chaos all over again.

Cemaros made the right call, reaching out to Voltaire. But did Hero really have to be here- never mind. They did beat Shub-Hathrys back into its statue form and did the dirty work and who else could juggle combat and physical labor but them?

“Hey, Drakath!” Cemaros dashes up to him, carrying a gift box in both hands. “I know that we just finished redecorating the place and all but… I got something for you!”

Drakath looks at Cemaros’ constant grin, and back at the gift box. He gingerly lifts the lid and… it’s a light green dragon plush. Good thing it’s just them two in the general vicinity.

“Thank you, I’ll take care of him.” He strokes the dragon’s head.

* * *

The twins speak to each other in hushed whispers.

“Should we go with something else? I’m not sure if he would like this.”

“Same but, who doesn’t like these? I get that he-” Xing glances over her shoulder.

“Hey, Drakky-pants! What’s up?” Xing and Xang turn around.

Drakath looks down and notices an object. A black cat plushie in Xing’s hands, and a white rabbit plushie in Xang’s hand. Xang notices his gaze and looks at the black cat plushie.

“Looks like the cat’s outta the bag.” Xang smiles.

Xing glares at Xang. She shoves the cat plushie into Drakath’s arms and runs away, as Xang watches.

Xang looks back at Drakath, goes up to him, puts the white bunny plushie into his hold alongside the black cat, and runs off after Xing.

Drakath stands there, barely processing what happened. He looks down at the two plushies in his arms.

* * *

“Hey, Drakath!” This time, it’s the Hero of Lore, the Champion of Balance, former Death, the Eternal Dragon of Time- it’s a long story- “Guess what I got!” A white plush bear that’s large enough to hug, right behind them. Drakath glances around him. Good, nobody else is here.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Drakath replies.

Hero brings the plush bear in front of them and holds it out. Seriously? For him?

Drakath reaches forward, his hands hovering on the bear’s sides before reluctantly taking the plushie from Hero’s arms.

“I saw this and thought of you!” Hero chirps.

“The first to come to mind was your former enemy?” Drakath asks.

“Yep.” Hero nods.

“What about your paladin friend? Wouldn’t  _ he _ appreciate this more than me?”

“I see him all the time. He’s not missing out. If you don’t want to, you don’t have to-”

“No,” Drakath pulls the bear closer to him, placing a hand on the back of the bear’s head, “you gave them to me in the first place, it’s too late to take them back.”

“Okay. Have fun...? I guess...?” Hero walks away.

Alright, how is he going to get to his room while making sure nobody sees this oversized stuffed bear?

* * *

A bedroom window opens and Drakath flies into the room, a white plush bear still in his hold, carried in one arm.

The bed is already occupied with a few pillows, blankets, with a few plushies: a wolf, a dragon, a black cat, and a bunny, all tucked under the blanket, sound asleep.

“Wolfie, Fluffy, Salem, BunBun,” he addresses the group, “this is Snowy. Snowy,” he gestures to the group, “BunBun, Salem, Fluffy, and Wolfie. Welcome to the family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drakath is tsundere. Also I can't name plushies. I have stuffed animals or plushies but I doubt I named them.


End file.
